Aisubeki Neko, Demo Kyo
by Fallen Angel of Darkness
Summary: Tohru Honda just turned 16. But strange things have been happening to her. Like meeting a cat named Kyo. And she only understands him. Besides from that her step-father Akito wants to kill her because of some weird powers. And her and Kyo's grandparents.
1. Chapter one: Okaasan Sayanora

**A/N: Hello people, I am back and full of revenge. Well revenge for my old computer. Anyways! During my no internet and writing time I read a manga called Fruits basket! I LOVE IT! IT's so funny and sad. My dear mother says I am obsessed. I only collect all of any collectables of Fruits Basket I can get. Like a Kyo hat, a Kyo wall skool, and lots of other Kyo things. I collect the manga and DVD's. Well this is a Fruits Basket fan Fic.**

**Aisubeki Neko, Kuso Nemsuki**

**_Chapter one: Oka-san, Syanora_**

_**"A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a high school uniform; could be seen writing on a table in the library of a empty school. It seemed as if she was writing in some Journal. She felt safe in the school because he can not get her here. He was the reason she was staying late in the school." The orange Neko narrated out loud. "But she doesn't know half of the danger her step-father will bring her or a misterious silver mouse that is damned."**_

_Oka-san, Goodbye, Syanora._

_I really do love my mom, but I can't stay here._ I really can't. She gave me this diriy to write in. I love the man my mom fell in love with. Akito. I never really hated anyone. So naturally I don't know if I hate Akito. I have my few items in my bag. I won't get far. Just to grampa's. Maybe. Demo, Akito might come after me. He always does. But I'll take this diriy and if he kills me. I guess someone will know.

I'm not running away alone. I'm going with my only friend. My Aisubeki neko, _Kyo_. Kyo can talk in a way I only understand. Well, he can talk but I can only hear him. I guess I should start at the beginning. I will tell you my name. It's _Tohru. Honda Tohru_, and I am _cursed. _

You won't believe my story. But if your reading this, then this is proof enough. I don't know who you are. Maybe someone of my imagantion or something. Do I even spell half of my words right? Like I said. I am _Curse _and my Aisubeki Kyo is proof enough.I am cursed with a power that I don't even understand. All I know is that Akito my Aisubeki Step Father wants to kill me because of them.

**Aisubeki- Dear**

**Demo- But**

**Nani- What**

****

**Any word questions Ask them in a review and I'll answer! I hope You review!!!!! Bye!**


	2. Chapter Two: Nani! Kyo!

_**Aisubeki Neko, Nani!**_

_**"Some Lessons are learned through experinces. Some are learned from caring friends."**_

**_This story is dedicated to my late friend Liz who died from the abuse and my grandmother Mary._**

_**Humor is emotional chaos remembered in tranquility.**_

**_Chapter Two- Nani! Kyo!_**

_I told you that I will start at the beginning. But what is the beginning? When I was born? My first mishape? Or when I first noticed the power? Maybe when I first met my little Aisubeki Kyo. Well you see. Kyo told me he was once human, but at age five he was cursed to be a cat. His parents didn't know how to react and they kick the poor kitten out of the house. My dear orange cat. Kyo._

I was walking to the market when I saw the starving cat. At first I ignored it. But the poor thing was still in the alley when I came back. It was a bright orange color. It sounded as if it was moaning in pain and hunger. "Here little kitty." I called out softly. It came closer to me. It rubbed against my hand in the alley, looking and begging for some of the food in my bags. I felt like I couldn't just leave it there so I put it in my purse to take home. Akito was going to have a fit but I didn't care. I love cats and I couldn't just leave the poor thing there.

When I got home I put the orange cat in my room and quickly put the dishes away. Akito is very ill and was sleeping in his room and my mother was at work. My dear kind mother, can you forgive me for all I've done? I guess this is very confusing. It is confusing for me. Maybe you can make sence of all this? Maybe your right next to me right now cheering me up? But then again your someone I made up. We probly will never met or see each other. I proply will never know your name. But you know mine.

I had dinner ready for Akito and took it up to him. I had to hand feed him, he was that ill today. He had a glare in his eyes like he knew I had that orange cat in my room who was feeding on milk on this very second. My hands were shaking as I fed my step-father. "Tohru, did you do something?" He demanded. I studdered "N-no." and got up to leave and do the dishes. he glared at me as I left. I was lucky that he was sick. Not that I'd wish sickness on anyone!

I cleaned up the house and went to my room. I gave the cat a pice of meat and a pice of apple from my dinner. I petted the cat, it siften from my touch but slowly relaxed. "I hope I can keep you. You'll be my only friend. But what to call you?" I thought out loud to the cat but mostly to myself. Then it talked. "Call me Kyo." I blinked and looked at it. "Did you just talked?" It rolled it's eyes. "Ya, I talk. Look, thanks." All I remember about that month was that I talked to Kyo and learned about him and that Akito was sick. But after that.

"You Bitch!" Akito yelled and slapped my face. "How dare you hid a filthy cat in your room!" He yanged my hair. I never wanted to hate anyone. But I hated him every time he hit me. My mom helped clean up my bruses and convince Akito to let me keep Kyo. But my mom didn't yell at him for hitting me. I didn't blame her. He was rich and kept good care of us.

**_Funny had better be sad somewhere. -Jerry Lewis_**

**_A/N: Please Review!!_**


	3. Chapter Three: The Power

_**One Door away from Heaven**----------"In the Darkness, I heard you voice"_

_**We live each day and hour**-------------"What did you say to me?"_

_**One door away form Heaven**-I love you-_

_**But it lies beyond our power**----------- "What eles?"_

_**To open the door to Heaven**-I need you, don't die.-_

_**And enter when we choose.**_

_**One door away from Heaven.**_

_**But, oh, the entry dues.**_

_- The Book of the Counted Sorrows_

**_Chapter Three: The Cursed Power_**

**_I don't know how it happen it just did. Even now, when a book flies over my head or something sets on fire and I need to quickly get it out. I don't know where it came from. I don't even know if it is family realated. All I know is to control most of it, I need to wear a beaded braclet. If I don't wear it I can turn a whole city to ruin. Well that's what Akito said anyway. The power came shortly after I met Kyo-kun. It was a real shock too._**

When I first notice this power, I was in school taking notes. I was so confused and mad at the teacher, then for no reason the teacher's desk caught on fire. The sprinklers went off. Everyone in the school ran out. School was obvously canceled and closed for a while.

I was in a stupor. How could a teacher's desk just catch on fire like that? Then a bush caught on fire and I screamed. People from the neighboring house quickly got a hose and sprayed it down. "You okay, miss." A man said. "H-hai." I quick spoke and ran off. As I ran off one of them said. "You should have gotten her name. She probley did it. She is Akito's kid after all." What was Akito show everyone my picture or something!?

When I got home, Akito was really mad. He stormed up to me and slaped my face. I cried out, my cheek numb and slowly swollen. "You set that school on fire! Didn't you! After I was being so nice to You!" A punch on my side, a kick in the back, and a tug of my hair. Tears ran down my face. Why was he always hiting me? Did he hate me? No one hated me before. Just not notice me. Where was mother? At work. No one was going to save me this time. An other punch and slap. Now I knew I had a black eye. Akito slip that beaded braclet around my wrist and told me. "If you take it off, I'll kill you." And I believed him. I truly did.

I went up to my room and hugged Kyo. Kyo stare. "Did Akito do this to you?" He yelled at me. I didn't answer. "Tohru, tell me. Did that basterd do this to you!?" I Started to cry and Kyo sighed. Kyo hated when girls cried and probley got embarrassed when men cried around him. "Kyo, your my only true friend" I cried in to his fur. He tried the best to cheer me up.

Around 8 O'clock, mom came upstairs. "Tohru, honey. Why do you make Akito so mad at you?" Mom said as she cleaned the bruses. " I-I don't know what I did this time." I studdered. I always studder around mom and Akito. She left my room. "Kyo-kun I need a hug." I mubbled as I laied on my bed. Kyo was eating some fish that Mom brought in. It was Cod-fish, his favorite. " hnoi" He said in a mouth full. I pouted. But Kyo some how levitated and came to me. "What the Hell!?" He said. I hugged Kyo. "I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!" Kyo blinked. I don't think he liked hugs so much.

"How did you do that?" He said. I blinked. " I don't know, sorry." I knew I've been able to levitate things since I was 8. But the fire thing? That was freaky. I couldn't control the fire thing. And when ever there was a fire and I was in the area I would get hit. Mom stopped helping me after a while. She just started to ignore me, even more when several different powers appeared. After a year of knowing Kyo, and three year of the abuse from Akito. I decided to run away. I'm in the new school's libray. I decided to go to my father's sister's house for a bit.

_I hope she'll keep me long enough to get money from my account._

_**A/n: Review please!!!!**_


	4. Chapter Four: The Curse

Tanoshii yuuge saakakomimashou

Kyouno namidawa hora

asunochikaranishite.....

Let's enjoy supper

Turn you tears of today

into power for tomorrow.

Aisubeki....

Dear....

* * *

_**Chapter FourThe Curse**_

**I don't think I can make sence of anything anymore. I just don't know what to do. I got money to live off of. I know mom doesn't want me. But, _why_ did I feel so gulity. _Why?_ I am really so dim as to go back there now? _At this point? _It's all downhill from here. I'll continue. **

* * *

I arrived at my aunts house around noon. She was very happy to see me. Unlike my mom or Akito would have. She adored Aisubeki Kyo! Poor Kyo. She kept hugging him. But at least he was spoiled with fish, so he didn't complain. Like they say to win a man's heart, feed him his favorite dish!

Kyo loves it here. But we can't stay long. I just wanted to ask my aunt questions about my 'powers'. Maybe if I ask nicely I'll get the right answers. I was put in the guest room. Before dinner I went digging around in my Aunt Kyoko's, that's my aunt's name, attic. It was very dusty. Apparently this was my grandmothers old house, which she gave to Kyoko. So my father, my real father, lived here. I never knew him. He killed himself when I was young.

I found some loose floor boards. Under them was a book and a diary. The book was on my father's family history and the diary was of my great grandmother. My great grandmother was an odd person. For one thing she sometimes used English and others used Japanese. There was this odd entry. I don't think she trusted her diary. I think she was crazy.

I'll copy some down.

* * *

_March 1st,_

_Himitsu wo hitotsu fuyasu no? Dareka no koto wo omou toki. Fushigi na chikara yobiyoseru no! Kokoro ni, donani setsunasa wa. Ashita sae matenai kimochi ga! Ima wa mada yume wo miteru? Sore wa yogen na no? _

**"_Translated:_**

_**Has my secret spread? Someone must know by now. A strange power calls! To an extent, my heart is filled with distress. I can't wait even for tomorrow! I wonder if I'll hold out? Will it become all that I am?"**_

_Nanimo shinakutemo soba ni ireba,** If I don't do anything, I can stay near you** Kyo. Wo kyunto shita kokoro wo, massugu shinjite ikiai donna toki mo, Kyo. **Stright out, I believe you wat to visit no matter when** Kichin to nayande yukitai anata to nara! **I will suffer exactly that, if you want to visit** I guess I'm making no sence. Figures. Kyo, you always said I didn't make sence. Even when your great grandson will be born, will be cursed as a cat. You'll be said in hell with me, Aisubeki Kyo. But remember, suki to tte. I love you _

**

* * *

**

**A ripped page here. **

* * *

_March 30th _

_It's getting stronger. The power. I feel it. I felt it when I cursed you, Kyo. Maybe my Aisubeki will uncurse your family in time. I feel depressed. I can't live like this. In paranoia. Every face I see, I see you! Kuso Neko! I was never to love a Neko and not a Kuso Neko! Tears Kyo, Kyo, Kyo. Kuso! Kuso Hell! My child is also cursed. But not like you. We do not turn into animals. No. We have powers. Powers that humans fear. That humans want to kill. Protect my child I shall un curse you aisubeki Kyo. Aisubeki._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Three years later**_

* * *

****

_April 20th_

_Aisubeki, Kyo. I'm dying. Slowly. You died this day. Didn't you? You protected me, two years ago. I didn't even tell you ho-w I felt. Kyo....kyo.....KYO! Tear This will be my last words. Yume no naka futari de ita yo no? **We were together in a dream, weren't we?** Tomodachi no toki ni wa ki ni sezu. **We were just friends, we didn't mind too much. **_

_Ano toki no anata ni okuru wa_

_Ima ai wo todoketal_

_ashita wa totemo ii koto ga _

_okorisou-na ki ga suruwa....._

**

* * *

**

**Paper between pages. **

* * *

_Death Certificate_

_Shingo Kanisha_

_Died: April 21st _

_Cause: Natural _

* * *

I feel sad for her. It's weird but one entry she made explained it all. After dinner and Kyo, My Aisubeki Neko, was a sleep. I read it through out. I was very sad. She was locked away in the attic. And she found that diary. It was her Only friend, before a boy named_ Kyo Sohma _was locked but there with her. During the years they were up there together. They Hated and loved each other. But he got to leave. So she cursed him. But soon after she found out that he was murdered and she felt sorry for his family. But she can't take the curse back. ONLY a future relative, _like me_, can. But how?

I over slept, and so did Kyo. That was unusual for him. Must have been all that fish. He's gonna get fat from eating all that fish. Kyo Yawned and then saw the diary. "What's that?" He asked Lazily. " A diary from my great Grand mother. Kyo then Read it and was also shocked. Or more like it. He looked mad. He didn't talk to me. Even after we left my aunts. I know where to go now. I'll go to her first home. We still own it. I checked.

Oh! For you and me for later notes I'll write down the entry that explained everything.

* * *

_June 1st_

_My name is Shingo. I am cursed by the moonlit maidens. I have this powers that do good and bad. They are controlled by this beaded bracelet. I fear that one day I will end up doing something horrible. I wasn't the only one cursed by the maidens. For hundreds of years, we've been cursed for stealing a beautiful robe from them. All the females were cursed because a female of this family stole that robe so she could wear it. I wish I wasn't in this family. Oh and is also skips around. It's horrible! Simply Horrible! _

* * *

We board the train. We, I mean Kyo, you, and me. I know your not real but you do excist somewhere. Right?

* * *

**_A/N: I do most updates on weekends so expect one-five chapters updated on weekends. And during the summer it's random. Sorry but I'll try to make the chapters longer now. Thanks and please Read and Review!!!!_**


	5. Chapter Five: The Road Ahead

_**"Did you ever love me?"**_

**_Chapter Five:_** _**The Road Ahead**_

I looked at the house that was once hers, Shingo, my grandmother. I wonder what she looked like. Did she look like me? My mother? My Aunt? Why didn't my mom tell me about this power? Why? The house was beautiful It was a cream color with a perfect garden. You wouldn't expect to think that her family locked her up in the attic. Kyo was sitting on the porch waiting for me. His narrow blood red cat eyes stared at me in annoyance. "I'm coming" I said to him as he gave me yet another glare. "I'm so sorry for making you wait Kyo-kun!" I said quickly and politely. I looked at the creamish door, gathered my courage and knocked on it.

Okay, I'm not a brave person. My heart was pounding like crazy. So naturally when the person opened the door, I couldn't answer, I froze up. "Well isn't a beautiful young lady! I must be seeing things! Oh! And she has a cat!" The person was a male with black hair and brownish/black eyes. He was a very beautiful person! "I–I—I ...I'm Honda Tohru!" I Shudered. "Umm this might sound weird but can I see your attic?" The man blinked, he seemed either really creeped out or confused.

Kyo rolled his cat eyes and walked in-between the man's legs. "OH! Kyo! Sir my cat! I'm so sorry!" I apologized and he let me into his house. "Your cat's housetrained right?" He said cheerfully. I nodded and looked for Kyo. I saw a flash of orange run up the attic stairs. I ran up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Kyo was waiting. "Well took you long enough." He growled and I apologized. While I was looking Kyo started talking to me. "Umm, I think you can really help me Tohru. Umm, And maybe after I lose my curse maybe I ca-" He was cut off short because the man came up. "Umm Tohru, did you find your cat?" He said. I nodded and quickly hugged Kyo. He growled.

* * *

The man's name is Shigure and he had a very funny last name, I can't even remember it. Not that I'm making fun of people's different names! Shigure is such a nice person! He even let me stay for the night! Kyo kept calling him a pervert under his breathe at some comments Shigure-san said. "I've never had such a wonder full flower in my house, how about you spend the night in my room?" I kindly refused.

* * *

After dinner and talking to Shigure and why he bought this house. I went into the attic. It's a little dusty. But the lightbulb in the lights worked. I looked for something all night and finally found an other diary. One the front was put in red letters:

**_KYO SOMHA's_ DO NOT READ:**

I usually respects everyone's wishes. But I gotta know what happened to him! The pages look a little worn but his handwriting was easy to read. I went down to the guest room with Kyo and the diary. Kyo laid next to me. The only times he used to do that was when I was depressed after Akito beaten me. Which reminded me of the bruise on my left leg. It started to hurt. I ignored it. And read the diary with Kyo.

* * *

**_1st Entry:_**

_**I've been moved around a lot for the last god damned years of my life. I never stayed longer then five months in each place. So finally I asked for something to write in. Maybe to help the other damned people like me. Every thing changed about two years ago when I first devloped some sort of power. Like I know what people are thinking. I'm only 16, but I've been through more then most people already. They say that the power was cursed on me by a madian of a zodiac, or something like that. For stealing a gem, and concenadentaly they gave me a necklace with the gem. Damned it. Well the maiden was cursed with a dangerous power and sent to earth after she fail to protect the gem.**_

_**Each time they would meet in recarnations, they'd fall in love but end up killing each other. I hope I don't meet 'her'. She sounds like a real bitch. Damn it! It figures I get cursed with my luck.**_

**

* * *

**

**I skipped a couple of pages decribing what he went through.**

* * *

**_Entry 45: Age 18._**

_**Damn it all. I'm stuck in an attic with a real cry baby. She says sorry at every little incident! And then she cries! She has the power too. So that means that she's the recarnation of the Maiden bitch!**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Entry 55:_**

**_I can't believe I fell in love with her. And after she found out she was going to have a baby. Not just any baby she turned me into a Cat! A God Forsaken Damned CAT! I'm writing this with my teeth. I can't believe I can write in this any more. Well she cursed my family yet again! Damn it!_**

* * *

****

There were no more entry's but I did find that necklace in between the pages. It was a beautiful color! It was the color of the Sea, a beautiful aquamarine! Kyo didn't look happy after reading the diary.

* * *

Okay I know upset but Kyo has been avioding me for the last five days! I want to talk to him. But he won't let me! He won't even look at me. I wonder if I did anything wrong! And if I did he's to kind to tell me!

* * *

I walked up to Kyo, while Shigure was out. "Kyo did I do anything to make you upset?" I asked quickly as I could. "I'm So sorry! Just tell me what I did!" I bowed and he looked startled. "Y-you did nothing Tohru! I'm just not feeling well." He replied, I looked at him worried.

Right when I was about to ask if he need a vet, or a doctor. There was a poof a purple smoke. I felt someone grab me and then blackness. It must be Akito , I thought in a stupor as everything faded.

* * *

I didn't know where I was. It was dark and cold. Luckly I always have this book and a pen in my pocket. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to contact you! I would have been all by my self in till the man who adducted me showed up.

* * *

Turns out that the person who adducted me is a man, and his name is Yuki Sohma. I wondered if he was realated to Kyo Sohma. Or my cat Kyo. I wonder how Kyo is. I started to cry, when I thought of him.

* * *

Yuki has violet silver hair, and purple eyes. He's always like a prince when he comes to talk to me. He told me that my _mother's_ family ordered my imprisonment! I didn't know my mother had other family members! All I wished was that Kyo would show up and some how rescue me!_ I miss Kyo._

* * *

_When your lonely,_

_Come and look for me._

_I'll cheer you up! _

_Just because I'm your friend,_

_your love._

_Aisubeki..._

* * *

_**A/N: I'm So sorry that it isn't as long as you'd like:Bows and pouts: I just had to write a chapter for my older stories!**_


End file.
